


Lilac Eyes.

by Ya_Boi_Iggy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_Boi_Iggy/pseuds/Ya_Boi_Iggy
Summary: It had seemed too beautiful.That someone could be damned from above to expel flowers from the lungs for the crime of unrequited love.There was nothing beautiful about it now.





	Lilac Eyes.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mr_Trafalgar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Trafalgar/gifts).



When the first mouthful of flowers hit his bedroom floor, Lance felt time stop. Lilac tinted petals spattered in crimson decorated the carpet beneath his feet, looking ever like the murder scene of a forest sprite.  
  
His awe at the display was quickly shattered by a convulsion in his throat; a spasm, that had more petals of the same daunting Lilac passing his lips, and dropping to the bedroom floor.  
  
He quickly became aware of how much it hurt. Tears began brimming in his azule eyes, as a searing pain blossomed outwards. Scraping against his chest, tearing at the marrow of his rib cage, and throwing it up with every violent cough he issued.  
  
He had been a child when he first heard of the Hanahaki disease. A tragic illness that ailed those who dared to love the ones who did not love them back. He had thought it to be a myth. It had seemed too Fairytale in a world where Cancer, and other terminal illnesses that destroyed lives and broke up families existed.  
  
It had seemed too beautiful.  
  
That someone could be damned from above to expel flowers from the lungs for the crime of unrequited love.  
  
There was nothing beautiful about it now.  
  
A shaky, olive-skinned hand clutched at his quivering stomach when the coughing fit stopped.  
  
The burning didn't go away.  
  
And he didn't know what hurt more. He knew the one who bared his affections; the boy with the black hair, and the cold personality. The boy who was awkward, but funny and sweet.  
  
The boy with the Lilac eyes.  
  
And the implication that he did not feel the same, or the searing pain that felt like it was shredding him from the inside out.  
  
He sagged, exhausted, against his bed. He grabbed his phone.  
  
Trembling thumbs typed, erased, and re-typed his search. And even through his haze of fear and agony, he cursed his slow internet for taking it's sweet time in providing him with the results he needed.  
  
_"How to cure the Hanahaki disease."_  
  
_"An operation will be performed on those afflicted with Hanahaki disease to remove the budding flowers from their lungs. A case of Hanahaki that is left unattended for too long can cause: ruptured lungs, breached airways, and eventually, Death."_  
  
He scrolled down.  
  
_"Once removed, all emotional ties to whomever caused the Hanahaki disease in the patient will be gone, as will any possibility to love said person again in the future."_  
  
His chest went cold, heart seemingly dropping to the pit of his stomach as he mulled over his new knowledge.  
  
Until a flashing screen caught his attention, and a ringing bell rattled in his ears.   
  
**Keith: Hey, did u not read my last msg?**  
  
**Me: lol sorry keef, i fell asleep.**  
  
**Keith: Jackass.**  
  
He smiled despite himself, not failing to notice how the burning in his lungs became more painful at the rush of affection the playful insult gave him.  
  
Die, or lose the feelings.  
  
The thought sombered him. Heart strings tugging, fresh tears springing to his eyes as the decision rolled towards the front of his mind. He typed out his reply, once again, before dropping his phone to floor, and curling up as tight as possible. Silent sobs bled into the fabric of his jeans.  
  
The intense feelings he had never felt before were too wonderful to let go of; no matter how much it hurt.   
  
He would rather die than fall out of his love for the boy with the black hair, and the cold personality. The boy who was awkward, but funny, and sweet.  
  
The boy with the Lilac eyes.


End file.
